Generations of Rangers
by futuristicranger101
Summary: Tommy, Kimberly and their family live in New York. So do tons of other rangers and their families. When someone comes to Earth their kids have to be the defenders. Rated T just in case.
1. Kira and Trent Meet the Kids

(A/N: This picks up right were Dinothunder A Beginning and An Ending leaves off. I hope you enjoy.)

Generations of Rangers

"Tommy you are the worst guesser ever." Kimberly laughed

"Will you just tell me?" Tommy asked following her out to the car with Kira and Trent following behind them.

"Ok fine. Technically I didn't buy anything though."

"Huh?"

"Just wait."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nancy screamed racing out of the car towards Tommy. Tommy bent down to pick the little girl up.

"Hey pumpkin. I missed ya."

"Me miss daddy to. Me got dolly too!"

"That's nice. Do you want to meet some of my students?" 

"Yes!"

"Nancy this is Kira and Trent. Kira and Trent this is Nancy."

"You pretty!" Nancy squealed jumping out of Tommy's arms to Kira.

"Thank you." Kira said picking her up

"This is Kayla." Kimberly said handing her to Tommy "And this is Jacob."

"Are they twins?" Kira asked

"Yes. Where's Hilary?" Tommy asked taking Jacob too.

"I'm getting her don't worry." Kimberly said

"So you have four kids and a wife and you never told us?" Trent asked

"Yeah. I was kind of busy with the teaching and the fighting."

"I guess but you still should have told us."

"This is Hilary." Kimberly said

"You look very familiar. Have we met?" Kira asked

"No I don't think so."

"Kira the last time you asked that he ended up being a ranger." Trent said

"She was." Tommy whispered

"Huh?" Kira asked

"I was the original pink one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kimberly laughed "We have to get these four home."

"Come around noon tomorrow to see Hilary, Jacob, and Kayla when they're moving and awake." Tommy said

"Cool. Do you mind if the Conner and Ethan come?" Kira asked

"No."

"See ya later then." Kira said and nodded before getting into the car.

In the car… "Daddy want to see dolly?" Nancy asked

"Sure." Tommy said turning around. Nancy was holding a doll with black hair and an I Heart Paris shirt with a purple skirt.

"She's beautiful. Just like your mother. By the way the what did you 'get' me?" Tommy asked turning to Kimberly who just smiled and drove on. Tommy just shushed knowing he couldn't get her to tell her. Kimberly pulled into the driveway of their house in the woods. Tommy and Kimberly got out and walked around to the back of the car (it was a rental car. Kimberly couldn't take the pink convertible with her to Paris.) All four of the kids were asleep. Tommy bent down and picked up Nancy and carried her up to her room. He laid her down on a bed covered in pink sheets and tucked her in. Kimberly had carried Kayla and Jacob up to their room and put them into their cribs. Tommy went back outside to get Hilary while Kimberly sat down on the couch in the living room. Tommy walked back in and sat on the couch next to Kimberly and handed her Hilary.

"So what's the surprise." Tommy asked

"Ok I guess you've waited long enough." Kimberly said "Go into the kitchen."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Um, ok." Tommy said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"What the heck?" Tommy yelled from the kitchen and Kimberly laughed. Soon Tommy walked back out followed by Jason and Kat. Kimberly just stared at Tommy's face and laughed.

"Shush Tommy. You'll wake up the kids."


	2. Surprises and Tommy Talking A Lot

Chapter Two- A Surprise and Tommy Talking A Lot

"Ok either they're your surprise or we have intruders." Tommy said

"They're the surprise." Kimberly laughed

"Oh in that case. Hey Jason! Hey Kat! What are you doing here?"

"Well let's see we were in Paris and so was Kimberly and the kids." Jason said

"We ran into either other in a store. Literally." Kat said

"And Kimberly decided to take us home as a surprise." Jason finished

"I see. What were you guys doing in Paris?" Tommy asked

"We were on our tenth anniversary." Kat said

"On congrats."

"Thanks man. Why do you live in the woods?"

"I don't know. I guess we just didn't want the kids growing up completely in the city."

"I guess that's a reason/"

"Where are your kids?"

"Our room."

"Wait Ted and Lindsey are in our house?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No just a shock." Tommy said and Kimberly laughed

"Wait you owe me an explanation."

"About what?"

"Power Rangers. And what's with the black clothing?"

"Oh." Tommy said sitting next to Kimberly while Kat and Jason sat on the couch across from them. "Well I had tracked these gems with powers that were from the morphing grid. So I found them and made the lab downstairs to monitor everything because I knew that someone would be after the gems for evil. Of course I was right and some guy/thing called Mesegog came. I was going to call up some of the past rangers but then I had these three nosy students, Conner, Ethan, and Kira who ended up in my lab. This I don't know how but anyways they found the gems and they bonded with them. So when Mesegog decided to attack I gave them the morphers that Hayley had made and they became the power rangers. Then another gem was found black and it bonded with me making me the black ranger. Then a white gem came and it bonded with Trent but the white gem was also evil so it turned him evil. Eventually he became good and joined us. Then Mesegog turned out to be Anton (Trent's dad) but Mesegog was controlling him. Then he broke free from Mesegog and we beat Mesegog. End of story."

"That all happened in two months?" Kimberly asked "Where's the lab?"

"You said a lot very fast and in a very short time." Kat said

"Wait a minute you were _another_ color?" Jason asked

"Yes."

"Wait were is this lab?"

"Under the house."

"You built a lab under the _house_"

"Maybe."

"I cannot leave you home for very long can I?"

"Wow. So how was it like to be in the action again?" Jason asked

"Awesome."

"I am going to bed." Kimberly said getting up

"Yeah. I'll get the kids from your room." Kat said joining her

"I'll pull out the couch." Tommy said getting up.

Soon the house was really quiet and you would never suspect that ten people were in it.


	3. Breakfast and Noon Visitors

(A/N: To anyone who thinks how is Jason and Kat a surprise? Somehow I forgot to put in that Tommy hasn't seen Jason since Forever Red and Kimberly hasn't seen him since the wedding ten years ago. Neither has seen Kat since the wedding.)

Disclaimer: (somehow I forgot this to) I do not own Power Rangers in anyway.

Chapter Three- Breakfast and Noon Visitors

The next day Nancy woke up early and walked downstairs and saw ton of people sleeping on the floor. This scared her and she quickly turned around and ran back upstairs to her parents room.

"Mommy Daddy!" she said

"What is it?" Tommy asked still asleep

"People in the room!"

"Those are our friends honey." Kimberly said

"Oh. Come on wake up!"

"Nancy it's four am." Tommy said

"Come here." Kimberly said and Nancy jumped up and fell asleep in Kimberly's arms.

Later that morning Kimberly and Kat were making a breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Tommy was showing Jason the lab and Nancy was at the table staring at four-year-old Ted and six-year-old Lindsay. Lindsay and Ted were staring back.

"Ok breakfast." Kimberly said breaking the silence between the kids

"You guys can talk you know. You won't get in trouble." Kat said sitting at the table. Still neither of the kids said anything. Kat and Kimberly were cutting the kids food. Soon a baby's cry filled the air. Kimberly got up and came back a few seconds later with Hilary.

"How on earth do you manage four kids under the age of three?" Kat asked watching Kim feed Hilary.

"I have no idea what so ever."

"Mommy am I going to get another sister." Lindsey asked

"What's wrong with me?" Ted asked

"Nothing and I don't know right now."

"Do you want another kid?"

"Yes."

"Mommy me done." Nancy announced

"You didn't eat anything."

"So?"

"Take a few more bites."

"Fine."

"Wow that is one advanced lab." Jason said walking in and grabbing a plate before joining everyone at the table. Tommy did the same thing.

"I still can't believe you had a lab built under our house." Kimberly said

"Now me done." Nancy announced

"Me to." Ted said

"Ok. Nancy and Ted how about you two get dressed. And then Nancy show Ted the forest." Kimberly said

"You let Nancy go in the forest alone?" Kat asked

"She knows it like the back of her hand." The two little ones agreed to that and ran away from the kitchen. Soon they ran back through the kitchen and out the door. Lindsey excused herself and went into the living room watch TV. Kat got up and started loading the dish washer with the kids plates. Kimberly put Hilary in the playpen and then walked over to help Kat. Tommy and Jason just stared at them. When the decided that their wives didn't need their help Tommy asked "Wanna go look at the town?"

"Yeah sure."

"We'll be back." Tommy said grabbing his keys.

"They can't sit for very long can they?" Kat laughed

"I think it's a ranger thing." Kimberly said

"A red ranger guy thing." Kat said and Kimberly a laughed.

Around noon the students came over. Well all except Ethan who had a date with Angeline. They rang the doorbell and Kimberly got it.

"Hello. I'm guessing your Conner?" she said

"Yes, and I'm guessing your Dr. O's wife." Conner said

"Come on in." Kimberly said holding the door open. "Oh this is my friend Kat. She was the second pink ranger. She also married to the original red, Jason. That's their daughter Lindsay." They nodded. Hilary was in a crib by the back and Kayla and Jacob were on the floor crawling around and throwing things.

"Were is Nancy?" Kira asked

"In the woods with Ted."

"Who's Ted?" Trent asked

"My son." Kat said

"So you have to kids?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Kira said walking over to play with Kayla and Jacob. After watching her for a few minuets Conner and Trent joined her.


	4. Nancy's Birthday

Chapter Four- Nancy's Birthday

A few months later school started up again. All the rangers were seniors now and Tommy wasn't their teacher anymore. They were sad at first until he told them they could stop by anytime. Now it was late November. November 28th to be exact. In other words it was Nancy's birthday. Well actually it was midnight. Tommy was standing on a chair hanging streamers. Kimberly stood across the room telling to higher or lower the streamers.

"Higher. Higher. Lower. Higher. Perfect." Kimberly said as Tommy hopped off the chair.

"Were are the balloons?" Tommy asked

"The car." Kimberly said and Tommy left the room to get them. Kimberly grabbed another roll of streamers and got onto to a chair to hang them up. As she hopped back down Tommy came in with a dozen balloons.

"Were do you want these?"

"Anywhere in the kitchen." Kim said and Tommy started to place them in random spots. Kimberly ran out of the room, but came back with a pile of presents. She set some of them on the table and the rest on the counters.

"Ok I think were done here."

"Yep lets's got to bed." Tommy said and they walked out of the room.

Around 5:30 am their alarm went off. Kimberly groaned.

"We have to be ready before the birthday girl." Tommy said getting up and walking over to the bathroom. Kimberly walked over to the closet to find something to wear. As soon as Tommy came out of the bathroom he and Kimberly switched places. As son as they were both done it was seven am. Tommy walked downstairs to start breakfast while Kimberly walked into Nancy's room.

"Nancy." She said shaking her shoulder lightly "Nancy." Still nothing. Kimberly got up to go get Tommy.

"It's my birthday Mommy!" Nancy screamed sitting up suddenly surprising Kimberly

"Oh my God! Honey don't do that to me!"

"Is that your way of saying happy birthday?"

"Sure. Happy Birthday. Go down stairs for breakfast."

"Ok." The little girl scrambled out of bed and ran and downstairs to Tommy who was setting pancakes on the table.

"Happy Birthday Nance." He said helping her into a chair at the table

"This isn't icecream cake."

"No it's a pancake. No ice cream cake until Ted and Lindsey get here."

"Teddy and Lindsey are coming?"

"Yeah of course. You knew that. They'll be here for the weekend."

"Yay!"

"Eat. You have to go to preschool." Tommy commanded and Nancy nodded stuffing the food into her mouth as fast as she possibly could. Tommy sat down to join her. Soon Kimberly came in with Kayla and Jacob. She put them in their highchairs and fed them. As soon as Nancy was done she bolted out the door and into her room to change into her birthday dress. She had been waiting forever to wear it but her mom wouldn't let her until her birthday. Tommy threw the plates into the sink to be rinsed later. Then he took Jacob and Kimberly took Kayla to change them. Once they were changed Tommy took the twins downstairs while Kimberly went to get Hilary.

Downstairs Nancy was twirling in a purple dress with yellow and green swirls no it.

"Daddy look me pretty!" she exclaimed

"Yes, you are. Do you want to open a present now and then the rest later?"

"All now!"

"No one or none."

"One!"

"Just wait till Mom comes down."

"Can I chose which one?"

"Yeah there on the table." Nancy skipped away to the kitchen as Kimberly came downstairs with Hilary dressed. Quickly Nancy came back with a box with birthday wrapping on it.

"Me open now?"

"Go ahead." Kimberly said Nancy ripped the paper apart to reveal a doll.

"Dolly!" she screamed "Daddy open."

"The magic word?"

"Please?"

"Ok, hold on." Tommy said putting down the twines he took the box and began to open it.

"Vivie!" Nancy said when Tommy gave her the doll

"Is that her name?"

"Yep."

"Ok time for preschool for you and work for you." Kimberly said pushing them out the doors handing them lunches.

Tommy helped Nancy into the car and then drove off.

"Daddy we passed preschool." Nancy said on the way

"I know."

"But I have to go."

"No today you get to go to work with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" They pulled into the teacher parking lot. Conner was out in the soccer field playing Ethan and Trent.

"Conner!" Nancy screamed

"Hey Nance." Conner said walking up to tickle her.

"Hey stop that!" she squealed

"What's she doing here?" Trent asked

"It's my birthday!"

"Happy Birthday." The guys said

"Come on Nancy." Tommy said and Nancy skipped behind him.

"Hello Tommy. Hello Nancy." Elsa said in the hallway

\

"Hello Princie Randell." Nancy greeted

"You get to sit here in the front." Tommy said unlocking the door to the classroom. "And unless I'm not talking don't come up. You can draw or go play some of your computer games."

"Ok."

Around lunch time Kira came during free period to visit Nancy.

"The guys told me you were here." Kira said

"Kira!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Look at me dress."

"It's lovely. Where's your dad?"

"Copy and paste room."

"The what?"

"The copy and paste room."

"What's that?"

"Room with big machines and paper."

"The copy room?"

"Yeah that one."

"Hello Kira." Tommy said from behind

"How was the copy and paste room Daddy?"

"Fine. Are you used to your new scienche teachter."

"I guess."

"What about the guys."

"They're sort of used to it too."

"I see."

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye bye Kira."

"Bye Nance bye Dr. O."

School ended and Tommy was grading some papers. Nancy was sitting on his desk just staring at him.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"How 'bout now?"

"Almost."

"Come on Teddy will be here soon."

"I'm almost done. There done."

"We go now!" Nancy yelled as she skipped out of the door and to the car. By the time Tommy had gotten out of the school she was sitting in her seat and ready to go. Tommy laughed to himself and got into the car and drove home.

At home Kimberly was making dinner and Kayla and Jacob were on the floor banging pots with spoons. Nancy came running into the house almost tripping over the piles of pots.

"Whoa Nancy slow down." Kimberly cautioned

"Is Teddy here yet?"

"No Jason just called. They'll be here in five to ten minutes."

"Yay!" Nancy yelled as Tommy walked in and set his briefcase by the door and gave Kimberly a hug.

"How was your day?" he asked

"Loud." Kimberly said glancing at the twins.

"I imagine. What are you doing Nancy?" Tommy asked turning to Nancy who had pulled up a chair to the counter and was climbing onto the counter.

"Looking out the window. They're here!"


	5. Ted's Visit

Chapter Five- Ted's Visit

"Nancy get off the counter." Kimberly cautioned as she walked over to pick up the twins. Nancy got off the counter and ran to the living room. Tommy followed her in and opened the door when the doorbell rang.

"Lindsey! Teddy!" Nancy screamed running to hug Lindsey

"Go inside it's cold out here." Jason said pushing the three kids inside and grabbing the bags before walking inside followed by Kat.

"Hello. Happy Birthday." Kat said giving Nancy, Kimberly, and Tommy hugs.

"You look great." Kimberly said leading Kat into the kitchen

"Hey do you have internet connection? I have to check something for work." Jason said turning to Tommy

"Dude have you seen my lab?" Tommy asked

"Well I wasn't sure."

"Come on."

"Teddy let's go to the fort." Nancy said

"Ok." Ted said as they turned to the door

"Coats!" Kat yelled from the kitchen as they tried to leave. The two rolled their eyes and turned around to put on their coats. As soon as they had done that they ran outside.

The last time Ted was over they had built a fort in the woods with the help of Jason and Tommy of course. The fort was a plank of wood wedged and nailed between four trees. There was a square hole in the middle of it with a rope ladder hanging down. Above that board was another board that was low enough for Ted and Nancy to climb up from but not to low for them to hit their heads when they were on the bottom board.

Nancy was racing Ted out to the fort. She was also winning. Ted may be older but Nancy was small, light, and fast. Nancy climbed up the rope with Ted on her tails. At the top Nancy pulled out a shoe box. Ted eagerly pulled out the contents out the box and spread them on the board.

"You still have them." He exclaimed

"Of course." Nancy said picking up one of the rocks

"I still have mine too."

"With you?"

"No at home."

"Oh. I found a really cool one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said picking up a red rock with a black stripe

"Were did you find it?"

"Conner gave it to me."

"Who's Conner?"

"One of Daddy's friends/students."

"I see."

"Yeah. His girlfriend Krista is really nice too."

"Uh huh."

"Wanna find some more?"

"Let's go." Ted said jumping to the ground and still landing on his feet. Nancy's looked from above at him in amazement. Their fort may not be that high but it was still high. Nancy was not going to chance jumping to the ground from the platform decided to take the safe way down by using the ladder. Slowly they walked through the forest staring at the ground in total concentration looking for interesting rocks. Not paying attention Nancy tripped over a rock and started falling. Luckily Ted saw this and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wow thanks." Nancy said catching her breath

"No problem." Ted said helping her stand up.

A half hour and a dozen rocks later they were back in the fort sorting the rocks when it started to rain. It wasn't a small drizzle rain either it was more a sudden random down pour that in a matter of moments soaked Nancy and Ted. Quickly Ted put the rocks in the box as Nancy started going down the ladder. He stashed the box away and climber down the ladder too. Then the two ran as fast as they could back to the house getting very wet and muddy on the way there.

Kimberly and Kat were waiting at the door with towels. As soon as Nancy and Ted came through the door they wrapped them in a towel and shoved them to upstairs to change into something that wasn't wet. Nancy came down and handed her wet clothes to Kimberly ho took her and Ted's clothes and threw them into the dryer. Nancy joined Ted at the kitchen and then Kat came in.

"It's times like this when I wish we lived somewhere were it snowed." Kat said

"Why?" Ted asked shocked

"You wouldn't get so wet."

"I don't care. No snow for me!"

"Why not?" Nancy asked who had never seen snow but really wanted to

"It cold and wet."

"So? It fun."

"No it isn't."

"Wait when have you seen snow?"

"When we visited Aunt Sarah in New York."

"New York?"

"Big, BIG city!"

"I see. Is dinner ready yet?" Nancy asked turning to Kat who had gotten up and was now setting the table. This answered her question. Kimberly had come back from the laundry room and was now finishing dinner. Jason and Tommy came up from the lab and Kimberly threw the ingredients for salad at them. Soon all the food was ready and everyone was sitting at the table.

The kids ate really fast because they wanted the cake way more then they wanted the actual dinner. They left for the living room. Nancy and Lindsey were on the couch watching a Barbie movie while Ted lied on the floor staring at the TV disgusted. Soon but soon enough for Ted Kimberly came into the room saying it was time for cake.

Nancy ran to the kitchen and sat down. The lights were turned off and the candles were lit. Everyone sung and Nancy blew out all four candles in one breath. Tommy cut the cake while Kimberly passed out the pieces.

"Yummy!" Ted said shoveling more into his mouth.

After cake they opened presents. Nancy got two more dolls, a teddy bear, and some coloring stuff and of course clothes because mom doesn't give their child clothes for their birthday? Then Nancy and Lindsey went to finish the movie while the twins and Hilary were put to bed. Ted went down with Jason and Tommy to the lab so he wouldn't have to put up with another second of the movie.

By the time the movie was done the kids had to go to bed too. Nancy got into her purple nightgown while Lindsey got into her yellow one and Ted got into his transformers pajamas. Lindsey bunked in Nancy's bed while Ted bunked on the floor in Nancy's room. That wasn't his choice but the girls out voted him.

"Happy Birthday Nancy. Goodnight." Ted said

"Goodnight Teddy. Goodnight Lindsey." Nancy said turning of the light

"Goodnight." Lindsey said


	6. Kansas and Hot Jerks

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.)

Chapter Six- Kansas and Hot Jerks

Sixteen-year-old Nancy threw a pile of clothes into a suitcase and angrily zipped it shut.

"I can't believe were moving." She fumed

"I know really. I don't care how good Dad's new job is. It's not worth leaving our friends." Fourteen-year-old Kayla agreed throwing some more stuff into a different suitcase. "And across the whole god dang county at that."

"Mom says hurry up." Thirteen-year-old Hilary said walking in. The older two rolled their eyes.

Nancy grabbed her many suitcases and walked out of the room. She set them down and turned around to look at her and Kayla's room. Now it was empty since everything had been packed and shipped over to New York already. Tommy had been offered a great new job in a lab to research dinosaurs. He and Kimberly thought it over and decided he should take it. Nancy, Kayla, Jacob, and Hilary were not pleased at this news at all. Ten-year-old Trixie, Seven-year-old Thomas, and Six-year-old Kyle were mad at first but happily agreed when they found out they got their own rooms.

Nancy threw her stuff into the trunk of their ban.

"Nancy you and your mom are taking the jeep." Tommy said

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Come on I'm sixteen and I have my license."

"You're not driving across the country.

"Make me move and don't even give me any pleasures." Nancy mumbled getting into the car. Once all the other kids were loaded into the van they drove off to Hayley's to say their last goodbyes. As soon as the goodbyes had been said the Olivers left for New York. Nancy slouched in her seat staring angrily out the window.

"You shouldn't be so mad. Lindsey, Ted, Sam, and Shauna are going to move next door to us." Kimberly said breaking the silence

"Mom I haven't seen any of them since I was like six. We don't keep in touch and when we do see each other we might as well be meeting for the very first time. So that doesn't help the situation at all. It makes it worse." Nancy snapped

"Try to make this a good experience."

"Why should I?"

"Just try to. Ok?"

"Whatever." Nancy said turning to look out the window completely ignoring her now.

For the rest of the ten hour drive there was nothing but silence. Kimberly pulled into a hotel parking lot. They had made it to Kansas and were going to stop and rest. Also they were meeting Jason, Kat, and their kids there also. Nancy walked into the hotel and sat at the table in the lobby. Kayla, Jacob, and Hilary joined her while Trixie, Thomas, and Kyle sat at another table across the room. The older four got along great and so did the younger kids. The older four did not get along with the younger three at all though.

"They wouldn't shut up the whole ride here." Kayla said jerking her head towards the others

"My I-pod was on full blast and I could still hear them singing road trip songs." Jacob added

"Me and Mom just sat in silence." Nancy said

"They don't understand what they're doing to us." Kayla said

"They think we should be so excited about moving and living next to the Scotts." Nancy said as Tommy walked up handing each of them a room card to the suite. Jacob opened the door to the suite. There was a small kitchen/living room and three bedrooms. Nancy and Kayla threw their stuff on a bed and left to explore the hotel.

The hotel was huge. There were three indoor pools, five outdoor pools, two restaurants, an arcade, and a very nice spa. Nancy and Kayla went to the arcade to play floor hockey. There weren't many people in the room. Just a guy and a girl playing some racing game. Nancy and Kayla decided to ignore them. They weren't in the mood to socialize. Kayla dropped some quarters in the slots while Nancy grabbed the paddle like things. Both of them were playing loudly and kind of violently. The guy got up and glanced over at them. Nancy got a good look at his face. 'Wow he's hot.' She thought as he smiled at her thinking the same thing. Nancy just kept staring at him, she just couldn't help herself. Kayla tried to break through her thoughts by walking over to Nancy's side of the table and dropping the puck into the goal over and over until Nancy noticed.

Soon a blonde came in. Nancy turned her head and hid her face with her hair. Kayla ducked behind the table. It wasn't that they didn't like Kat it was just it was partially her and Jason's fault that their dad took the job that made them move. If they started to talk to her they would probably start taking out their anger and yell at her which wouldn't be good at all.

"Lindsey, Ted come on." She said. The girl at the racing game got up and the guy walked over to Kat. They left and Nancy turned to Kayla.

"I can't believe I thought that jerk was hot." Nancy almost screamed and Kayla nodded.


	7. New York

Chapter Seven- New York

So Nancy had lied a little bit when she had said she hadn't seen Ted since she was six. When she was ten and he was eleven they started to e-mail and im constantly. She knew all of his friends through im and he knew all of hers. One day though she clicked something weird on the computer and it logged her in as invisible. When she went into the chat room he was in she read everything he had said about her to some people she didn't know. Ted had said stuff like how to him she was just a charity case and she meant nothing to him. Hurt Nancy copied and pasted it all into an e-mail and sent it to him. Ted tried to talk his way out of it by saying it wasn't true and he hadn't been the one who sent the ims but Nancy that was a lie and that was they end of their communication and friendship.

Tommy stared at Nancy and then back at Ted who were sitting across from each other in the suite. He could feel the tension between the two but he couldn't figure out why. He had thought they would be very happy to see each other after all these years. Instead it just seemed to make Nancy unhappier about moving. Jason who was sitting next to Tommy seemed to notice the same thing.

"Any clue?" Jason asked

"Not on." Tommy said

Nancy couldn't stand being in the same room as Ted so as soon as she could when no one was looking she slipped out into the hallway. Ted who had been staring at her the whole time quickly followed her out.

"Nancy." He called in the hallway. She turned but rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Come on Nancy it's been three years."

"Let's see. You said bad stuff about me and then you lied to me about saying it. You should know that I can hold grudges for a long time. Now leave me alone."

"Come on Nance, I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't cover it."

Kimberly grabbed a box and carried it into the kitchen and placed it on top of a dozen other boxes. Unpacking is going to take forever she thought as Nancy came in with another three boxes. Kimberly sighed why do we have so much stuff? she thought. Nancy jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Nancy off the counter." Kimberly said

"Fine where's Dad?"

"He went to look for a food store."

"Why?"

"What do you think?"

"Right sorry."

"Mommy Trixie hit me." Kyle screamed

"I did not!" Trixie yelled

"I'll be right there! Do me a favor Nancy and start unpacking the boxes and putting the contents on the table.

"Whatever."

Tommy walked up a street. They lived in New York City now with all of its store and he could not find a food store anywhere.

"Crap!" someone said. Tommy looked up. A guy with black hair had dropped his keys. He picked them up and started to go into the store.

"Adam?!" Tommy yelled. The guy turned around and his eyed opened in shock.

"Tommy?" he said "What are you doing in New York?"

"I got a job here. What are you doing here."

"I live here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come into the karate studio and see Rocky."

"Rocky's in New York? That's unexpected."

"Yeah we opened a karate school here." Adam said leading Tommy into the building he was going to go into before Tommy distracted him.

The studio was a large room with blue mats as the floor. On one side of the room there were young kids learning some basic kicks while on the other side there were teenage black belts sparring. Tommy stopped to watch them. A boy about fifteen with platinum blonde hair was sparring some other boy with shoulder length duel toned hair. Both were very good and neither could beat the other so the match was going on and on and on. Noticing what Tommy was looking at Adam said

"Those are two of our best. We just have to convince the parents to let them compete." Tommy nodded. Something about them seemed familiar. He shrugged of the feeling though as Adam knocked on and office door near the back saying

"Rocky come out I have a surprise for you."

"Huh?"

"Just come out."

"Ok just a sec." Rocky and then came out

"So what's the surprise… Tommy!"

"Hey Rocky."

"What's up man?"

"Nothin."

"Sure, so why are you in New York?"

"I got a job in a lab."

"Interesting. Oh hey Adam look here come the parents." Rocky said pointing towards the door where two people had walked in. One had platinum blonde hair and one had duel toned hair. Then Tommy figured out why the boys had seemed familiar.

"Andros! Zhane!" he called and the two guys looked up

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Andros asked

"I got a job. Those don't happen to be your kids?"

"Yeah that's my son Jeff."

"And my son Zac." Zhane said

"Wait you guys know each other?" Adam asked

"Yeah met at the forever red mission." Tommy explained

"I was red. I wasn't invited." Rocky pouted

"Anyway we're here to fill out the competition forms. Ashley and Karone were busy and sent us." Andros said

"Awesome. Let me grab the forms." Adam said

"Hey Dad, hey Zhane." Jeff said

"Where are Mom and Ashley?" Zac asked

"They were called into the office." Zhane said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"They're doctors do the math." Zac said

"You do the math."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Oh yeah try."

"Guys not know." Andros said

"So we can do it later?" Zac asked

"What do you think?"


	8. Shooting Stars

Chapter Eight- Shooting Stars

Tommy walked into the kitchen and threw down the keys. Kimberly pulled something out of the oven and set it onto the table.

"Smells good."

"Were have you been?"

"The karate school."

"What karate school?"

"The one Adam and Rocky own."

"Adam and Rocky?" Kimberly said almost dropping a plate

"Yeah they own a studio a few blocks away."

"Interesting."

"Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone live around here too."

"I'm hungry!" Jacob yelled running in from the backdoor

"Jacob no running in the house." Kimberly scolded "Kids dinner!"

All the kids came running down the stairs. Nancy was in front and Kayla and Hilary were in the back pushing the youngers out of the way. Tommy and Kimberly sat at the heads of the table while the kids filed in. Tommy cut the meat and started to pass it around the table. All was fine until Hilary wasn't paying attention and handed the plate to Trixie, but Trixie wasn't paying attention either and Hilary dropped the contents of the plate onto her lap. Kimberly left with Trixie to go clean her p.

"Can we get a dog Dad?" Thomas asked

"Yeah for once I agree with the twerp." Jacob said

"We are not getting a dog." Tommy said

"Oh why not?" Nancy complained

"We just moved here!"

"So?" Kayla questioned

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked walking in

"We want to get a dog." Kyle piped in

"Oh a dog would be wonderful."

"I just finished telling them why we can't get a dong."

"Oh why can't we get one?"

"We just moved here."

"Which is a perfect time to get one."

"Well talk later."

"Fine. Pass the butter please."

Nancy and Kayla stood at the sink washing the dishes. When Trixie ran through the kitchen screaming."

"Look a shooting star!" pointing out the window. Everyone ran away from what they were doing to look out the kitchen window.

"Make a wish everyone." Kimberly whispered

"I wish for a puppy." Kyle said

"You're not supposed to say it out loud moron." Jacob said

"Jacob." Tommy scolded "and were not getting a dog." Nancy picked up a plate and accidently dropped it into the water making bubbles fly everywhere but mostly on Trixie.

"Oh I know you did not just throw bubbles at me." Trixie screamed

"What if I did?" Nancy asked

"Then I would do this." Trixie said grabbing a cup of water and dumping it on Nancy's head and the dumping another onto Kayla's head.

This made Nancy and Kayla dump tons of water one Trixie, Thomas, and Kyle until they were in a huge water fight and soaking wet. Kimberly and Tommy rushed into the middle of the fight. Tommy grabbed Kayla and Nancy's shirt collars and pulled them out into the living room and pushed them down onto the couch. Then he went to grab Jacob and Hilary who were fighting against the younger kids while Kimberly calmed the others down. When they were all by the couch Kimberly and Tommy stared down at their seven kids who just smiled sheepishly. Suddenly Tommy's cell phone rang breaking then out of their staring trances.

"Hello…uh huh… sure on my way."

Kimberly turned to look at Tommy.

"Who was that?" she asked

"The director from the lab."

"What'd he want?"

"The shooting star may not of been a shooting star."

"What was it then?"

"That's why I'm going in."

"Ok then. Bye. You may want to change first though you're soaked." Kimberly said kissing him and turning to the kids.

"Hilary, Trixie, Thomas, and Kyle bed." They rolled their eyes but ran upstairs anyway.

At the lab, Tommy threw on a lab coat and walked into a big room with computers covering the walls. About a dozen people sat at various computers, They turned around when the door opened. One guy stood up and walked to Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver I presume." He said putting out his hand and Tommy shook it. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your family but you've got to see this. Oh yeah I'm Dr. Lrev." H said and Tommy nodded and sat at a computer.

Dr. Lrev pulled up a map on the computer and pointed to a place were a strange energy was being given off. Tommy studied it for a while and then glanced at the other scientists. They all looked very frustrated. Tommy realized that there was one scientist who could figure out what this was. He quickly e-mailed all the stuff he could find to Hayley. Then he got up and went to the bathroom to call Hayley. He wasn't sure if the other scientists would be happy if he shared the information with someone else.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hayley, it's Tommy."

Oh hey Tommy how's New York?"

"Great. I just e-mailed you a lot of stuff. I need you to look at it and tell me what if is and what it means."

"Um ok. Hold on… Whoa what is this?"

"Something that crashed into New York city and the people here at the lab are examining it."

"Whoa Tommy this connected straight to the morphing grid. Whatever it is."

"So what should I do over here?"

"Get me a sample of this, but don't let anyone know what your up to or what it means."

"Got it. I've got to go."

"Ok bye. Get that sample!" Hayley said hanging up. Tommy walked out of the bathroom. He sat back down at a computer, opened random stuff, and pretended to study them.


	9. Time Travel

Chapter Nine- Time Travel

Around three am Tommy got home. The scientists would just not give up. After hours of getting nothing done, they decided to call it a night. Tommy got into bed without bothering to put his pajamas on. Kimberly stirred, but didn't wake up. The next morning as Tommy came down the stairs he could hear some of the kids screaming. Kimberly was making breakfast for the kids who were awake. Nancy, Kayla, and Jacob wouldn't wake up until about one. Kimberly nodded hello and handed Tommy a plate of pancakes.

After breakfast Tommy was sitting on the couch reading the paper as Kimberly was unpacking. The doorbell rang and Tommy answered it. A guy in a red shirt and black shorts, a girl in a yellow sundress and three teenagers in various colors were standing at the door.

"Hello we're your neighbors the…" the girl started to say

"Tommy?" the guy asked

"Eric?!" Tommy said surprised "Taylor!"

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked coming to the door.

"Wait you know him? How does he know me?" Taylor asked annoyed

"Remember that mission I went on?"

"How could I forget? You wouldn't stop talking about it for aver a month after it."

"Tommy did the same thing." Kimberly said

"Um… come in." Tommy said

"Oh yeah this is James, Kathleen, and Zoey." Eric said pointing to the kids, they nodded.

Nancy and Kayla walked into the living room were Tommy, Kimberly, Taylor, Eric, and their kids were sitting.

"Oh hey girls, this is Eric, Taylor, James, Kathleen, and Zoey." Tommy said

"Hello." Kayla said waving very embarrassed. Nancy smiled and glanced down at her pajamas. She was wearing purple shorts with cats on them and a green tank. She smiled again and ran out of the room with Kayla on her heels. In the kitchen, they started laughing.

"That James guy is hot."

"Yeah he is." Kayla agreed and Nancy glared "For you of course."

"Thanks."

In the other room, Eric was staring at Tommy.

"Those were our oldest daughters Nancy and Kayla." James glanced at his twin sister Zoey who smiled. Later Nancy, Kayla, and Jacob were sitting on the stairs listing to the conversation between their dad and Jason. Tommy had looked very serious and sort of scared to when Jason had walked in, which made them curious. Ted had also come over which made Nancy tense.

"Hey I have an idea." Kayla said and the three huddled together.

In the other room, Ted was staring at the wall. He had been playing video games all morning and planned to do that for the rest of the day until his dad dragged him off of the couch and to the Olivers. That was the last place on earth he wanted to be. He knew Nancy hated him and didn't want to do anything to make it worse. Tommy and his dad had gone in the corner and were whispering. Normally he would try to make out what they were saying but today he didn't feel like it.

"Psst. Ted. Come here." Jacob said from the doorway.

Ted turned towards Jacob and got up. Jacob led him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Dude what's up?" Ted asked

"Um…well…there's this girl… and I like her… so how do I ask her out?" Jacob asked

"Aren't you fourteen?"

"Yeah so?" In the other room…

"So, Nancy what did you think of James?"

"Omg, Eric's kid?" 

"Yeah that James."

"Oh he is a total hottie."

"So when's your date?"

"Three."

"Awesome."

"Hey Ted?… What about my problem?"

"Um… I've gotta go?" Ted said leaving.

"Kayla and Nancy came out of the room the room they were just in.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah it worked. He was totally jealous." Jacob said

"Don't you have to get ready for your date?" Kayla asked

"That's right."

"The date isn't for three hours." Jacob said

"Uh hello? Hair, make-up, clothes, _and _accessories!"

"Can I help?" Kayla asked

"Yeah."

"I am so glad I'm a guy."

Tommy and Jason walked out into a small field that most people wouldn't notice unless that was exactly were they were headed. This was the location were the meteor (or whatever it was) had landed. Even though the people at the lab said to stay away from it, Tommy and Jason had to get a sample for Haley who was on her way from Reefside. When they got there, the thing was brown and shiny. It was also giving off some weird smoke.

"That thing is freaky man." Jason said

"I wonder what it is." Tommy said

"Let's just get the sample and get out of here." Jason said bending down and breaking of a piece of it. He handed it to Tommy who put it in a jar. Behind them a stick broke. They turned two men were coming.

They had not seen Tommy or Jason yet.

"One's from the lab and one's a park ranger." Tommy whispered

"What do we do?"

"Hide in those bushes."

"Feels just like old times." Jason said and Tommy laughed. The two guys came up and the scientist knelt down by the rock thing.

"Let's see what this baby does."

"What do you think it'll do?"

"Time travel."

"Time travel?"

"Yeah I have the whole machine made but I couldn't find anything to power it."

"And you think this could?"

"Yep. I got some. Let's go."

Tommy and Jason crept our from behind the bush. Jason looked at Tommy and Tommy shrugged. They were both thinking the same thing. Was time travel possible?


	10. The Accident

Chapter Ten- The Accident

Nancy and James sat at the table in the local café by their houses. Ted sat a few tables behind them wearing dark sunglasses, a baseball cap, and peering over the menu. Nancy was smiling and laughing. A lot. This was making him very jealous. He knew she was stubborn, but keeping a grudge for all these years was crazy.

Nancy liked James, but he was kind of a dork. He didn't really live up to the hot guys standards. She could see him as a close friend, maybe, but nothing more. During the entire date, she felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced around without making it obvious of what she was doing. Ted watched as James got up and went to the bathroom. He glanced down at the menu as he walked by. When he looked back up Nancy was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be playing spies?" she asked bitterly

"Um… I can explain." Ted shouted

"Ok let's hear it.'

"I…well…just love this café. It's not my fault you and _James_ happen to be."

"Not buying it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nancy, I was here spying on you. Sorry."

"Fine. Nancy…"

"Stop he's coming. Stay here. We'll talk after."

Nancy walked back to the table and sat down just as James came out of the bathroom. Ted wondered how she did that. She always seemed to know when someone was coming before they came. Soon James left and as soon as he was out of sight Nancy walked back over to Ted.

"Hello." Ted said cheerfully

"I would so not be happy right now if I were you. Come on we're going for a walk." Nancy said walking away. Nancy led Ted to the park a few blocks away. There they took a path around the lake. Both said nothing for a while.

"Why?" Nancy asked breaking the silence

"Why what?"

"Why are you acting like such a kid?"

"_I'm _acting like a kid? What about you. Keeping a grudge this long?"

"Spying. Being jealous. Pouting."

"Ok so fine. But you make it hard not to be."

"How on earth do I make it hard?"

"You holding a grudge for that long? That makes it hard."

"Well you shouldn't have said the things you said in the first place."

"Yes, I admit I was an idiot! But don't you think you're being an idiot too?" Ted screamed. By all the screaming people started staring. Nancy and Ted just stopped and faced each other.

"No!" Nancy yelled running away

Ted chased after her but Nancy was much faster than him. They ran for about five minutes until Ted ran out of breath. Knowing Ted had slowed down to a walk Nancy started to walk too. She was still far ahead and Ted was so out of breath he couldn't catch up. Just to annoy Ted Nancy stopped walking all together. When Ted caught up Nancy started to walk again. A car screeched closely by Nancy and Ted turned around to see three cars crash into each other. One car started to flip and roll towards Nancy and Ted. They couldn't move fast enough to get out of the path of the car. Ted stepped in front of Nancy at the last possible second.

Nancy woke up. Everything was white. She was also very confused. She had no idea were she was. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her head that made her fall down hard which made another sharp pain in her leg. Slowly Nancy turned her head to look around the room. There were blue chairs and a table on that side. On the other side, there was a whole bunch of machines with wires coming out of it. That's when Nancy realized that those wires were attached to her. She also realized that she was in a hospital room but she was still confused why. All she remembered was fighting with Ted. Wait if she was here were was Ted?

A nurse walked in the room and when she looked at Nancy, her eyes widened.

"You're up!" she said and Nancy nodded "Ok well your parents aren't here. They went home to sleep I think. Let me call them. Be right back." Nancy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"That's a side effect to the oxygen tube that had been down your throat." She said and Nancy nodded. Nancy tapped her watch signaling that she wanted to know what time it was. "It's almost midnight." The nurse said. Nancy nodded again and pointed to the calendar signaling for the date.

"It's June 18th. You've been asleep for eight days." Nancy's eyes opened wide. Then she remembered the whole thing. The car crash and Ted stepping in front of her. Wear was he!?

A few more minutes later Kimberly and Tommy walked in the room. Kimberly rushed to Nancy.

"Oh thank God." She said crying by Nancy's hand. Tommy rubbed her back. The nurse left and came back with a pen and a pad of paper. She handed it to Nancy. Nancy needed to know some answers desperately. She quickly wrote

Were is Ted?"

"He's in bad condition. They don't know if he'll make it." Tommy said

"I'm sorry. Kimberly said. Nancy sunk down into the pillows on her bed. After awhile Nancy was taken off most of the life support machines, which made her a lot more comfortable, but they still wanted to watch her. She had broken an arm, a leg, and various other bones. They also wanted to know if she would ever get her voice back. Other than that, though she was doing pretty well. Ted on the other hand still hadn't woken up for three weeks. Kat and Jason were really worried yet grateful that Nancy had woken up. Later they let Nancy see Ted by herself. She sat down in a chair by his bed and stared at him. He looked so helpless there. She wanted to cry and that's exactly what she did. After about and hour Tommy came in and carried her back to her room.


	11. Myke

Chapter Eleven- Myke

Back at the lab the scientist (Dr. Lrev) and his friend Ken pulled out a big machine from a closet.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ken asked

"I'm positive. I have gone over the details a million times. The only reason I put it in the closet was I couldn't find anything powerful enough to run it." Dr. Lrev answered

"What exactly are you going to use a time machine for?"

"I don't know, but if someone has a time machine think of the money."

"So this is about the money."

"Duh that's the only reason I became a scientist. I mean this is really boring stuff."

"Ok then, let's power this thing up." Ken said putting the machine down. Dr. Lrev inserted a piece out the rock into the machine and it buzzed to life instantly. He went over to a keyboard and typed something in. A green portal opened. Dr. Lrev and Ken just stared at it not knowing what to do. 

"Do you want to go in?" Ken asked

"No you go in first." Dr. Lrev answered pointing to it. All of a sudden, the portal turned purple. Dr. Lrev and Ken took a step back.

A dark figure started to form in the portal. The men took another stepped back. Soon the figure came into focus. It was a tall buff man. He stepped out, looked around, and sighed.

"2008." He said

"Huh… I'm… I'm… Dr. Lrev."

"And I am known Myke." He said

"Myke. Interesting. Who are you?"

"Long story short, I worked for this thing called Timeforce, but I needed more power and so I did this 'bad' stuff, though that is a matter of opinion, and got that power and so they tried to send me to prehistoric time were I wouldn't be able to much. Instead, though they lost me in time. Now I have found my way out and am here." Myke explained

"What are you going to do here?"

"I'm here to get some supplies and other stuff needed to have my revenge against Timeforce. Do you know how long I've been in time? I can tell you it isn't very fun either."

"Yeah right. Are you sure you're sane?" Dr. Lrev asked

"Yes." Myke said smiling. He pointed at Dr. Lrev and Ken zapping them with some sort of ray. They shrieked and fell onto the floor in pain. A few seconds later though they stood up and their eyes turned red.

"Come now my minions. We must go find a lair." Myke said as he started to walk. Dr. Lrev and Ken followed.

Back at the Oliver's house, the doorbell rang and Nancy got up and walked over to the door. She had a sling and a walking cast, which made it somewhat difficult to open the door but no one, seemed to rush to the door. 

"Hey Hayley." Nancy said as she opened the door.

"He Nancy. What happened?"

"Long story." Nancy said and Hayley laughed. Tommy walked down the hallway and gave Hayley a hug and then walked with her somewhere. Nancy then walked to the couch and turned on the TV. Jason soon barged in and threw the front door open.

"Knock much!" Nancy yelled, but Jason barely heard her. Jason and her dad had been acting very strange lately. Not like worried strange as Kat and Kimberly were acting about Ted, but just very strange. Quickly Nancy fell asleep

About an hour later Kat burst through the door startling Nancy, awake. 

"Does anybody knock in your family?" Nancy asked annoyed

"Where's Jason?" she asked out of breath

"I don't know. Why? What's wrong? Is it Ted?"

"Yes."

"He isn't dead is he?"

"No thank God no."

"Then what?"

"Where's Jason?" Kat asked again. After a lot of searching Nancy, Kayla, Kimberly, and Kat found Tommy, Jason, and Hayley. They were in some lab behind a hidden panel in the basement.

"You built another seceret lab without telling me?" Kimberly asked

"Well I didn't think I'd need to use it." Tommy defended himself

"Jason, it's Ted. He woke up!" Kat said 

"He woke up?"

"Let's go." Kat said as she ran for the stairs

"Can I come?" Kimberly asked

"Me too?" Nancy asked

"I'd love to come but I have to finish these tests. I'll come by later." Tommy said.

"Ok." Jason said leaving.

Kat, Jason, Nancy, Kayla, and Kimberly all got into the van and drove over to the hospital. They ran down to Ted's room as fast as they could. Well Nancy had to walk, but she went as fast as she could. In the room Ted was awake and looking around.

"Mom?" He asked when they came in. She rushed over to him and started crying. Everybody was talking to him except for Nancy who was standing in the corner by herself. After a while, Ted nodded towards her and everyone left the room. She walked over to him.

"Why?" she whispered. Her voice was still healing and it would come and go. Right now, her voice was on the edge of going.

"Why what?" he asked 

"Why'd you step in front of me?"

"Well the car would of hit you head on."

"So? It hit you head on. You could of died!"

"But I didn't."

"You've been in a coma for a month and a half." Nancy whispered breaking down in tears. She sat down in a chair and put he head by his hand and cried. He rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're turning into my mom." At this Nancy had to smile.

Hayley was pointing to something on the computer screen and Tommy was reading it. They were tracking down where Dr. Lrev had taken the rock. They had tracked him down to the lab that Tommy worked at. Hayley was hacking into the secruity camera to see what was going on there. Silently they watched the most recent video of Myke coming out of the machine and his conversation with the guys.

"Timeforce." Tommy said

"Weren't some of the ranger from the future working for something called Timeforce?" Hayley asked and Tommy nodded. "Then I think we need to get in contact with them. They would know the most about him."

"We have to call Jen then."

"How wouldn't she be in the future?"

"No she moved to the past to be with Wes."

Hayley quickly found the number and Tommy called Jen. She, Wes, and their twins lived in Virginia. They agreed to come over for a visit and talk about what they know. This would take a while though so they couldn't get together until the next day. In the meantime, Hayley went shopping and Tommy went to see Ted.


	12. The New Team

Chapter Twelve – The New Team

Jen, Wes, Hayley, Tommy, and Jason were sitting in the lab. Hayley handed Jen a picture she had printed.

"Do you recognize him?" she asked

"Myke! Yeah I know him."

"What's his deal?" Tommy asked

"He worked for Timeforce but was ended up being a spy for the other side. We figured it out when he became obsessed with these powerful lasers that had been made. One day he stole all of them and used them to take over planets to far for us to scan. Then the rock was made. It had more power than the ranger power I had. It took energy from the morphing grid and in theory could block out the most powerful bombs around. It could also be turned into something worse than the worse bomb. Once he heard about it of course he wanted it and not to protect the planets he had. So, Timeforce tricked him and caught him while he was trying to steal it. He's a strong guy in the muscle department just not so much the brain department. In the fight, the rock was thrown into the time stream. It was supposed to show up somewhere a few minutes in the past but never showed. Then we put Myke into the time stream trying to send him to the ice age but instead we sent him on the same path as the rock and both were lost." Jen explained

"So why is he here?" Wes asked

"The rock must of came out here and he came out with it. If he gets a hold of the rock here, it won't really matter because he doesn't have any of the equipment to energize it. While he's here though he might try to find powerful sources that no longer exist in the future so he can get back at Timeforce. He blames Timeforce for the death of his parents when everyone knows that he accidentally killed them when he was playing with a laser."

"That's horrible." Hayley said

"Does this happen to be the rock?" Tommy asked

"Yep. That would be it."

"Well, how does this thing work?"

"Well the only way that thing can work is if the equipment is brought here to the past. The rock is also needed to get Myke before he hurts anyone else. Tons of the deaths in the galaxy are his fault. The only way to get him back to the future is to call upon the most advanced power rangers ever but they aren't even born yet in the future."

"How do you know who they are if they haven't been born yet?"

"The morphing grid decides who gets to be power rangers. So the people it chose haven't been born yet."

"Then how can we get Myke back to the future without the rangers?"

"We could try to find their past relatives and hope the power would work for them."

"Who are the relatives?"

"Well that's confidential. I could call Trip and have him bring the files though."

"I don't think we have a choice."

Jen nodded and set up the communication system. Trip showed up on the screen immediately. Jen and Wes explained the situation. Trip agreed to get the files and bring them to the past along with Katie, Lucas, and Lucas's girlfriend Nadira who also knew a lot about Myke that Timeforce didn't know. When her dad was still bad, they had a lot of contact with Myke. Everybody else had to wait. Tommy, Jason, and Wes started to catch up since the last time they had been together. Jen went up to stairs to help Kimberly make cookies. Hayley ran scans around the town to see if she could track Myke anywhere.

As soon as the cookies were done, Trip and everyone showed up.

"Jen!" Katie exclaimed hugging her then hugging Wes.

"We have the files here." Trip said waving a folder

"These things were hard to find." Lucas said

"They haven't been touched since the rock was lost. That was years ago." Nadira said. Everybody except the kids gathered in the lab. This included Taylor, Eric, Karone, Zhane, Ashley, Andros, Tanya, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. Trip broke the seal on the file and began to read who was the ancestor that could take on the power. They had figured that it was children of past rangers they just didn't know which ones.

"The fourteen year old daughter of Taylor and Eric."

"Kathleen." Taylor whispered

"The fifteen year old daughter of Zhane and Karone." Trip continued

"Nelly." Karone said

"The sixteen year old son of Aisha and Rocky."

"Wade." Rocky said

"The seventeen year old son of Jason and Kat."

"Ted." Kat said

"And the sixteen year old daughter of Tommy and Kimberly." Trip finished

"Nancy." Kimberly said

"So how does this work?" Jason asked

"How does what work?" Katie asked

" How do they become power rangers?"

"They have to be injected with power from the rock. Since the rock is connected to the morphing grid it will give them the power to morph since it already knows that Myke is out there." Katie explained

"Injected? As in a shot?" Karone asked

"A painless one."

"Ok let's gather up the kids." Tommy said

The group split up deciding to have the kids 'injected' the next day so this could all soak in. Tommy sat at the table and Kimberly came over to join him handing him coffee.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked and Kimberly shrugged

"Nothing!" she said and Tommy stared at her "Ok fine. It's just, I'm scared! We've been rangers and we know the dangers and the risks of being one. You've been hurt and ton and I've been hurt a ton. We all have! This is our daughter we are talking about. I thought the rangering was behind us after you were the black one!"

"I know, I'm scared to. If we don't let Nancy become a ranger then they're down someone to help fight. We've never been known to miss a fight if something was wrong and we are not going to start with our daughter!" Tommy said and a small smile graced Kimberly's lips. Tommy bent over and kissed her lightly but Kimberly deepened it.

"Get a room!" Thomas yelled walking into the room. Kimberly pulled away and smiled.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Um…yeah, Nancy dared me to hit a baseball over the roof. But I didn't realize how high our house was and instead the ball went through the window."

"See. She may not be mature enough to handle the power. Come on Thomas show me what window. Oh and Tommy tell her." Kimberly said leaving. Nancy slowly came down the stairs.

"What? I was sleeping." She said yawning

"Wait you were sleeping?"

"Yeah…"

"Thomas you are grounded for the next month!" Tommy shouted

"You brought me down here to yell at Thomas? That's weird Dad. Really weird."

"No…I…never mind. Just go back to bed." Tommy said and Nancy nodded before walking to the living room too lazy to go back upstairs. How was she going to be a ranger? He thought she was still weak from the accident.

(A/N: If this is a little confusing message me or review and I'll try to fix it. Thanx)


	13. Becoming Rangers

Chapter Thirteen- Becoming a Ranger

Later at Kat and Jason's house, Kat and Jason were telling Ted about the afternoon.

"I have to be a what?!" Ted screamed

"Ted be quiet, you'll waked up the neighbors. You are supposed to be a ranger." Kat explained calmly.

"No offense Mom, but rangering was your and Dad's thing. Not _mine_. Now it's just sort of dorky."

"Young man! Nothing is dorky about saving the _world_." Kat said annoyed

"I'm still recovering from the accident though!"

"Well I have a theory about that. When you get the power it should probably heal you or at least speed up the process." Jason said

"I'm not doing it!"

"You are and that's final." Jason said getting up and leaving. Kat turned to look at Ted and shook her head before leaving. Kat joined Jason in the kitchen. He was walking back and forth across the floor.

"Come on lighten up Jason. When you first found that you got to be a ranger you weren't thrilled either."

"I know, I know. It's not that it's just… oh I don't know." Jason said and Kat nodded before leaving the room when Shauna called her.

The next day Kathleen, Nelly, Wade, Ted, and Nancy were all in the lab at the Oliver's along with their parents and the Timeforce rangers. No one said anything. They sat in silence watching Trip and Katie prepare some machines and other things. Nancy couldn't take her eyes off the needles. Out of all the ways for them to get the power from the morphing grid it had to be through needles. She hated needles _a lot_. After what seemed to be forever, Trip and Katie were done with whatever they were doing. Katie grabbed a syringe and walked in front of everyone.

"When we inject you with this, it will give you access to the morphing grid through your morpher." Katie said picking up something that resembled a watch, but was actually a morpher "Once injected you will know everything needed. Are you ready?" None of the kids answered they just stared at Katie with the a-no-look.

"I'll go first, I guess." Wade said. Everybody but Wade, Katie, and Trip went up into the kitchen.

Trip looked through the different vials they had brought until he found the one labeled Wade. He handed it to Katie.

"This shouldn't hurt a bit. Unless you flinch of course." Kate said. Wade nodded still very unsure of what he was getting into. Quickly Katie injected Wade. He didn't feel a thing. Actually, he hadn't known she did anything until she said she was done. Trip handed him a watch/morpher and Wade strapped it to his wrist. Then hands on the watch spun and stopped at 3:16 and then turned green before turning back to the normal time. The morpher/watch could actually tell time. It also could show a picture of wherever Myke was attacking when the button to set the time was pressed. It also could serve as a communicator to Tommy's lab and the other rangers. Basically, your normal morpher could actually be disguised as a watch.

Wade walked back to were everyone was waiting. He told Nancy to go in next. The same thing happened to her too. She got injected and then was given a watch. Hers turned to 2:16 and flashed blue. Ted went in next. His watch turned to 1:16 and flashed red. After Ted was Kathleen. Her watch turned to 5:16 and flashed pink. Then last but not least Nelly went in. Her watch turned to 4:16 and flashed yellow. When the kids were done being injected everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Ok so we're going to eat and you five will be staying here to hang out." Tommy said

"Wait you guys get to go out and we don't?!" Ted screamed

"Ted keep your voice down." Kat scolded

"You guys need time to bond." Kimberly said

"Bond? Mom you are so corny. Why can't we all go out to eat and _bond_ at the restaurant? Or can't we go eat and then we can bond at the park or something." Nancy asked

"Oh yeah cause you two are in a great condition to walk to the park." Tommy said

"But I already feel stronger. Dad's theory was correct!" Ted said

"Well you can stay here to bond and _heal_." Kat said

"But…!" Nancy said but the adults had already left.

The group went into the living room and sat down on the couch staring at each other.

"So…?" Ted said

"What's up?" Nancy asked finishing his sentence. Ted glanced down at the empty cushion next to him. Nancy rolled her eyes, walked over, and sat next to him.

"What do guys do around here?" Nancy asked

"Dirt board." Wade said

"There is an art studio around here." Kathleen said

"There are tons of dance studios around here also." Nelly said

"Oh you're a dancer? What type?" Nancy asked

"Hip hop, ballet, jazz, and tap."

"Oh really? Me too. Is there a studio that you can take classes at?"

"Um… there's a boarding one in upstate New York. That's were I go instead of the local high school."

"I'll have to check into that."

"Can we order a pizza? I'm starved." Wade asked and Nancy shrugged and got up to grab the phone. She looked down and realized that she wasn't using her crutches. She smiled in walked on.


	14. The First Mission

Chapter Fourteen- Time Zone

Chapter Fourteen- The First Mission

It was the middle of the night and most normal people were sleeping. People from the future and their minions, however weren't. They were walking to the warehouse distract tracking a energy source that could power Myke's laser that could hypnotize people. With it, he could go back to the future and control time force completely. Dr. Lrev was tracking the energy had a jackhammer to get at whatever was giving off the energy.

Nancy rolled over in her bed. Whatever was beeping and blinking she wished would stop. Suddenly she sat up and glanced at her side table. Her watch thing was beeping and there was something showing on the clock face. She grabbed it and saw Ken using a jackhammer to drill into the floor of a warehouse. The inside of the ware out completely dark.

"Hey, Ted are you getting this?" she said into the communicator

"Yep, I'll meet you there." He said back. Nancy jumped out of bed suddenly she knew how to teleport. She tapped the glass of the watch three times and disappeared in a blue flash of light. A few seconds later she appeared outside of the warehouse she had just seen Myke go in. Ted was already there and was smirking at her.

"What?"

"Took you long enough." He laughed. Nancy rolled her eyes and turned around to see Wade, Kathleen, and Nelly teleport in.

"Shall we?" Ted asked

"Let's go in." Nancy agreed.

The five cautiously went into the building. Everything was light now. Nothing like what Nancy had see earlier. A drilling noise came out of scaring Nancy. She leaned against Ted suddenly realizing what they were getting into. He squeezed her hand giving her the courage she needed. At the end of the hallway, a balcony looked over a huge room. At the bottom, Dr. Lrev and Myke were watching as Ken drilled a hole in the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ted yelled. All the guys at the bottom turned.

"And who may I ask are you?" Traitor yelled up

"We're the power rangers." Nancy yelled

"Power rangers?! There are no power rangers in this year. I've checked a million times."

"Well we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Wade yelled

"How are you power rangers?"

"Ever heard of a thing called Timeforce?" Nelly asked

"Timeforce. How?"

"We have our sources." Kathleen said

"Anyways let's go." Ted said flipping over the balcony. The others shrugged and jumped after him.

"What are you going to do? You're just kids."

"_Teenagers_ with morphers." Nancy said.

Myke shrugged and snapped his fingers. Dr. Lrev and Ken stopped what they were doing and started to attack. Ken took the girls while Dr. Lrev took the guys. Nancy threw a kick at Ken, but he grabbed her foot and threw her against a pillar. The same thing happened to the others just in different ways. Myke laughed at them as they slowly stood up.

"I think now is the time to morph." Ted said

"You think?' Wade said

"Ready?" Ted asked and everyone else nodded. They tapped the watch glass twice. In a flash, they were morphed. Ted as red, Nancy as blue, Wade as green, Nelly as yellow, and Kathleen as pink. Myke looked bewildered. He hadn't really expected this at all. The rangers threw their hands to their sides and lasers came out of nowhere. They shot at Myke and his minions who dodged out of the way. Suddenly aware that without better equipment they would lose, Myke and his minions retreated.

"Power down." Nancy said and the others followed her lead

"Well that wasn't that bad." Wade said cheerfully and the others looked at him annoyed "What?"

"That may have been easy this time, but next time it won't be." Kathleen said

"Now that they know what kind of power we have they'll come back with power to match it." Ted said

"Yeah, now let's go home. I'm tired." Nancy said. They all tapped their watched three times and disappeared in different color flashes and soon reappeared in their rooms. Nancy sighed and fell down onto her bed. She glanced out the window to see that the sun was rising. She groaned and fell asleep.

Nancy threw on shorts and a blue tank top. Quickly she ran down the stairs and went out the door.

"Glad to see you're on your feet again." Tommy said standing in the front yard

"Um… yeah. Bye Dad." She said waving

"Were are you going?" he asked

"Here there and everywhere." Nancy said leaving. Tommy laughed and went to grab the hose so he could water the flowers. Nancy ran down the sidewalk past the Scott's house. Ted was leaving the house and caught up with her.

"Come on we have to meet up with the others at the café." Nancy said

"Couldn't we just teleport?"

"No, then you'll just become lazy." Nancy laughed as they ran on.

The other rangers were already sitting at a table talking. They waved at Nancy and Ted who ran over to join them.

"How are we supposed to beat some guy who had resources from the future?' Wade asked

"That's not very positive." Kathleen said hitting him

"He's kind of right." Nancy said

"Yeah, until we know exactly what we're doing we're at a disadvantage." Wade said

"What about the other guys. They haven't been doing this fight game for very long. Who are they anyways?" Nelly asked

"I don't know, they look familiar. I'll ask my Dad. With Myke's help they'll go from newbies to people who can kick butt." Nancy said and they just ate their food before leaving for the park. They all slowly truged down the sidewalk. Then at the park Nancy laid down on a bench while everyone else just laid down in the grass.

"What do we do now?" Ted asked


	15. Gone

Chapter Fifteen- Gone

Nancy handed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Thomas. Neither Nancy nor Thomas was paying attention and the dish fell to the ground. The bowl shattered and the potatoes flew everywhere. Nancy glanced down to see her lap covered in mashed potatoes.

"My bowl!" Kim cried

"Clean it up." Tommy said as Thomas and Nancy knelt down and started to clean up. A few minutes later Nancy's 'watch' beeped. She glanced up at her dad.

"Go. Hilary take Nancy's place." Tommy said

"What you just let her go, but when _I _have to clean my room you lock me in there!" Thomas complained.

Nancy ran out the back door and teleported to where Myke was attacking. The others were already there.

"Trying out a new style?" Ted asked pointing at the mashed potatoes. Nancy rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

"What's happening here?" Nancy asked

"We don't know. He's up to something." Nelly said. Nancy looked around trying to figure out where she was. They were in the park, but in a place, so far back that no one ever went there. Myke was on top of a hill while the rangers were at the bottom. He hadn't seen them morph or start to come up the hill. He didn't even realize they were behind him, even when his minions were pointing at them.

Ted kicked him the back sending him summer salting away. He got up angrily.

"Thought we'd join this get together." Nancy said

"Get them!" Myke shouted blasting them, but the quickly rolled/flipped out of the way. Dr. Lrev and Ken attacked. Ken sent a kick towards Nancy's face, but Ted came in and blocked it while kicking him in the gut. Ken fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. Dr. Lrev took on Wade, Nelly, and Kathleen. Wade snuck up behind Dr. Lrev and pinned him down as Nelly and Kathleen attacked. Dr. Lrev also rolled down the hill bumping into Ken who was walking back up the hill. Annoyed with his minions Myke zapped the two as they rolled down the hill and took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Wade and Kathleen before teleporting away.

Nancy and Kathleen lunged toward Myke, but it was to late. The three rangers walked down the hill to find Dr. Lrev and Ken lying on the ground. It looked as if Myke had forgotten or didn't care about them anymore. Ted knelt down next to them and tried to find a pulse.

"Are they alive?" Kathleen asked

"Yeah." Ted said shaking them lightly

"Wha… wha… where am I?" Ken asked

"They're in bad condition. I think the spell or whatever Myke had them under is gone." Nancy said grabbed her cell phone to call 911 as they all demorphed.

"What are we going to do about Wade and Nelly?" Kathleen asked

"I have no idea." Ted said sitting down

"Let's talk to Jen and Wes." Nancy suggested

"What about the other people from the future?" Ted asked

"They went back to the future." Nancy said as the paramedics showed up. The three went out to meet them and explain to them the edited version of what happened.


	16. Into the Lair

Chapter Sixteen- Into the Lair

-A Few Months Later-

Down in lab at the Oliver's house Nancy leaned over the back of the couch that Ted was sitting on reading some paper.

"Try this software." Nancy said shaking a CD in his face

"I've tried that already." Kathleen said turning away from the computer

"Ok, how 'bout this one?"

"Tried it."

"This is hopeless." Nancy said summer salting onto the floor

"We'll find them." Ted said

"What if there is nothing left of them to find?" Nancy asked

"Come on Nancy! Let's try to think positively!" Kathleen cried

"What else are we supposed to do? We've tried to track their morphers using all of this different software. None of that has works. We've tried to find places that Myke could be staying and holding our friends hostage. This guy is from the future. For all we know he could be back in the future or in a parallel universe. He has complete advantage over us he could use some cloak thing that not even our sensors can penetrate! Nothing has worked!"

"Something has to work. We just have to think outside the box." Kathleen said trying to sound positive though she wasn't very positive. She completely agreed with Nancy.

"This isn't the first time a ranger has been taken though. What did all of the other rangers do back then?" Ted asked

"Well Billy had these weird stick things. When I was captured, he and the other rangers set them in the ground on top of a hill. Jason went through the portal and it led right to Rita's castle. Then we made it out. Well it wasn't that simple but the portal worked." Tommy said walking down the stairs

"Well that's great and all, but where are we supposed to find the teleporter thing? You said Billy had them and isn't he on Aquitar?"

"I was, but I'm back and so is the transporter." Billy said coming down the stairs behind Tommy holding the teleporter sticks in his hands. The three rangers jumped up and ran over to him. Billy explained how they worked.

"How can we use them if we don't know where we are teleporting to? We don't know where the lair is!" Kathleen pointed out.

Billy nodded and walked over to the computer. He sat down and started typing franticly into the computer. About an hour later, the computer beeped and he copied some numbers from the computer to a piece of paper. Without saying anything, he handed the paper to Ted. Who knew exactly what he had to do. He would put the coordinates on the piece of paper into the transporter. One or two of the rangers would have to go into the portal created and into the lair. One would have to stay behind to turn it off when the others went through and to turn it on when the others needed to come back out.

At the top of the hill, where Nelly and Wade were taken, Ted was sticking the transporter sticks into the ground. They decided that Ted would be the one to stay behind so he could turn it off and on and to guard it from anyone who wanted it. It was up to Kathleen and Nancy to go in and try to find Nelly and Wade. They also had to zap Myke with a ray gun that Billy gave them. The ray gun would render Myke unconscious so he could easily be dragged out. Once the girls stepped out of the lair, they had no way to go back because the coordinates and the parallel universe would change.

Ted sighed as he turned the teleporter on. No one said anything because no one knew what it would be like on the other side. They waited as it warmed up and as the portal slowly started to form. Ted grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her aside.

"Nance, if you don't…"

"Teddy I'm going to come back."

"But just in case." Ted said pulling her close to him. She closed the space and they slowly kissed.

"Ok guys, the portal is open and you two are getting really gross." Kathleen yelled. Nancy broke off the kiss and morphed as she ran back to Kathleen. Kathleen morphed a few seconds later. The girls waved to Ted and then stepped into the portal. As soon as they were through Ted turned the sticks off and then sat down on the grass and waited.


	17. The Lair

Chapter Seventeen- The Lair

Kathleen and Nancy fell hard into the middle of a dark corridor. They unmorphed as they did so.

"I think we can't stay morphed here." Kathleen said while standing up

"This guy needs colors." Nancy said. Kathleen rolled her eyes and started walking.

"What are we looking for?"

"Well Dad, Billy, and Jason said it's usually pretty obvious." Nancy said and Kathleen nodded. As silently, as they could the girls ran through the dark corridors. It seemed weird that there were no guards around. Usually a lair would be crawling with them making it hard for them to get around.

"Blasted kids!" someone yelled from the end of the corridor. The girls glanced at each other and started to run faster. At the end, there were two big doors with big white letters saying dungeon.

"Well that's obvious." Kathleen said

"I think Myke is just a little off his rocker. I mean how stupid/obvious can you get?" Nancy said. They backed up and then ran towards it kicking the door open and rushing in. In the room, Nelly was fighting with five creepy minion things that didn't seem to have a face even though they had heads. It didn't look like they were fighting though it looked more as if they were playing twister. Wade was being held up against a rock. Everybody turned when the door slammed against the wall. When Wade and Nelly saw that it was the other rangers (minus Ted) they began to fight again. Nancy and Kathleen ran in and joined the fight.

Soon all of the faceless minions were down. The four rangers took the suits the minions were wearing and found the things really did have faces (ugly ones to) the suit just covers it. They quickly threw the suits on and ran down more of the corridors.

"Thanks for coming." Wade said

"Yeah, where are we going?" Nelly asked

"After Myke." Kathleen said

"Now?"

"Once we leave we won't be able to come back." Nancy said "Any clue where he may be?"

"Oh yeah, this guy is obsessed with his throne."

"So where is his throne?"

"Where else? The throne room. Follow us." Wade said

Soon they were in what looked to be a very dark throne room. No one was in there though. It was just a big dark room with a weird fog making the air feel thick. The room was empty except for one very large throne that looked as if it was made of pure gold. Slowly they made their way through the room trying to find something that would lead to where Myke was. Of course, since they were in a big empty room they found nothing. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Myke walked in. They all ran behind the throne and hid there. Myke walked over and lounged in his throne. As silently as possible pulled out the ray gun, out. Nancy and Kathleen ran out and tried to get Myke. Out of nowhere, though minions came out and reflected the rays back at Kathleen and Nancy.

"You didn't think I didn't know you were there did you?" Myke asked as the girls fell to the ground unconscious.

Nelly and Wade shot up out of their hiding place; they ran across the room, grabbed the laser, Kathleen, and Nancy and ran out of the room as quickly as possible with all of the extra weight.

"After them!" Myke yelled

"Where are we going?" Nelly asked

"We have to get out of here." Wade said

"What about Myke?"

"Nancy and Kathleen can't even defend themselves and we aren't in great condition since we haven't eaten anything other than a piece of bread three times a week for the last three weeks. We've had even less water. We have to find the portal and hope we can get Myke later. We have to hurry to they're catching up with us."

After what seemed like forever, they found the portal. The only problem was the minions found it first and Myke was on their tails. Wade and Nelly gently put Nancy and Kathleen down on the ground. The minions attacked. There were so many of them, but somehow they defeated them. This made Myke really mad. He lunged at Wade and they rolled to the ground. Finally, Wade threw Myke into a wall. Slowly and painfully he stood up again as Nelly fiddled with the laser. Myke stood up and launched another attack. This time he used laser beams though. Wade and Nelly dodged out of the way. Nelly shot the ray gun, but missed by an inch. She shot again, but once again missed.

"There's only one shot left. Don't shot until I say to." Wade said as he slammed Myke into the wall again. It was amazing how such a bad fighter would have so much power Wade thought as Myke threw him back to the ground. Wade quickly got his balance back and then slammed Myke back into the wall.

"Do it now!" Wade shouted as he struggled to hold Myke against the wall. Nelly made the shot. Myke slumped to the ground.

"Let's go." Wade said and Nelly nodded with a sigh of relief.

Ted sat on the ground outside the portal. It had been hours since the girls had gone through. He recently turned it back on though just in case they couldn't contact him. No minions had shown up though. Ted was bored out of his mind. Suddenly two figures appeared from the portal. He jumped up and got into fighting stance, but relaxed when he realized that it was Nelly and Wade. They were carrying/dragging Nancy, Kathleen, and Myke.

Ted ran up to them and called Jen as he did so. As fast as she could Jen showed up to prepare Myke for transportation back to the future. Ted took Nancy,

"Are they going to be ok?" he asked

"They're going to be fine." Jen said walking up from behind him.


	18. Epilogue

Chapter Eighteen- Epilogue

Nancy set her bags onto a bed. Nelly snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey roomie!" she greeted

"Hey!" Nancy greeted back glad it wasn't some creep that had tapped her shoulder "What classes are you going to take?"

"Hip hop and ballet. Wait, you knew that we have the same classes!"

"Oh yeah!" Nancy said. She and Nancy slowly walked out of their room and down to the cafeteria. They both now went to the New York Dance Academy.

Ted ran out the door as fast as he could. He got to the bus stop just as the bus was about to leave. The bus driver looked at him annoyed but let him on anyways. Ted slowly made his way to the back of the bus to where Kathleen and Wade were sitting. Kathleen was sitting next to some random girl that he didn't know, but the seat next to Wade was empty so he sat down.

"Dude, that was cutting it close." Wade laughed

"First day of school and you almost missed the bus." Kathleen teased

"But I didn't." Ted said catching his breath.

And that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. Also sorry if the space between posts took so long so I thank all who read this for being patient. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the story and to anyone who didn't but read it all anyways.


End file.
